


Thin Ice

by Always_Dreaming



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Always_Dreaming
Summary: The tragic accident at the Barcelona race in 2016 devastates everyone in the paddock. Two riders find themselves thrown together and end up comforting each other, with unforeseen consequences.The death is Luis Salom, no others.





	1. Low Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sofy2801](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/gifts), [DanisAngel26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale and Alex meet in awkward circumstances.

_Afternoon of 3rd June 2016, Barcelona circuit_

Valentino felt like a fool. Not only had he missed the important safety meeting yesterday, but people were classifying him as the same as Lorenzo, and they were both being called selfish, immature and unable to prioritise properly on such a tragic day as this. He would never admit this to anyone except himself, but he knew he was wrong this time and had been very stupid.

He walked round the circuit wearing a grey hoodie and jeans that he never normally wore—it was a great disguise. Everyone expected him to wear yellow or the blue and black Yamaha colours, so they wouldn’t recognise him in grey. Uccio said he looked awful in grey, and Vale agreed with him—for once his friend wasn’t just stirring but made sense. Vale also knew how to move differently so he didn’t look like himself, which would deter fans from bothering him.

So he walked to the small wooded patch in the middle of a circuit where fans didn’t generally go. He wanted to be by himself for once.

He wandered round for a while thinking about what happened to Luis. What a terrible accident that was—the poor young guy. And about whether he had missed anything in the safety meeting, and what would happen in the press conference coming up tomorrow.

It was such a weird situation—everyone was so upset of course, there were lots of tears and arguments and he wanted to keep out of it. It was just horrible. The first time a rider had died for many years. The first since Sic.

He walked slowly through the wood finding his way—the bushes were so tangled that no one really came here. He had often gone walking around here secretly without anyone knowing, to get some privacy. He did that at every circuit with private areas like this anyway.

He suddenly heard a sob and looked around. Maybe a fan had come here. Maybe there was a fan somewhere, upset by the death of Luis and he should find them. He hesitated because he didn't want fans to see him at the moment, he wasn't in the mood for some girl saying, ‘can I have your autograph?’ and telling everyone on social media: ‘Valentino Rossi comforted me and I cried on his shoulder and blah blah.’ The next thing he knew, she’d be saying he was the father of her baby—it had happened before, so he knew never to encourage crazy fans like that.

But he heard the sob again and it sounded masculine, so he felt reassured that it wouldn't be a girl trying to make her fantasies about him come true. He could hardly leave someone crying alone, so he searched for where the noise was coming from.

After another sob, he went towards the sound very slowly, with his hood still up and covering most of his face and neck. Just in case.

He turned the corner around a trunk of a larger tree to see that the tree was in fact hollow, and the sobs were coming from inside. He peeked cautiously into it, feeling safer because he was in disguise, and saw a slumped figure sitting on the dry ground in the cavity of the tree. He cautiously stepped closer and asked, “are you okay?”

The figure jumped, then he looked up and his hood fell back to reveal Alex Marquez.

Knowing that Alex would recognise him anyway, Vale took his hood off too. It crossed his mind to say something cruel to his worst enemy’s brother, but the death of Luis had changed the atmosphere of this weekend. Yes, this was a Marquez, but not the one he hated, so why make everything worse?

Alex gasped and cowered back, his face was blotchy and his eyes puffy from crying.

“Are you okay?” repeated the Italian, wondering what else to say. Here was a 20 year old, presumably sad because his friend had died. He could hardly say nothing.

Alex stared at him for a few minutes, his hazel eyes boring into the Italian’s blue ones. “What are YOU doing here?” he snarled, drawing all his long limbs up round himself in a protective manner.

Vale said quickly, “Is okay,” and held his hands up in a peace gesture. He crouched down so he was more on Alex’ level. “We’re all upset about Luis. It's okay, I understand.”

“I came here for privacy, not to be spied on.” Alex stood up slowly, and staggered a little as he was a bit light headed from crying. He hated to show weakness in front of his brother’s enemy.

“I’m not spying,” Vale said, also standing up. “I came here for privacy too. Normally I like my fans and signing autographs and talking to them but sometimes I have to get some peace and quiet away from them.”

“You don’t want to get away from them. You love everyone running round you, worshipping you.” There was a mocking edge to his voice.

“I am saying that sometimes, I like to get away from them.”

“Well you stay here and I’ll go.” The younger rider stepped towards the entrance of the tree trunk shelter. “I need to get back to—”

An excited female voice interrupted him. “Oh, I bet he's here, I saw him going in here. We could get a photo with him or his autograph or we could chat with him for a while. We must find him.”

“Oh yes!” Another girl’s voice joined in. “Yes we must! I love Vale so much!”

There was an outburst of voices agreeing with her so there must be a big group of fans out there…

Vale sighed under his breath and stepped forwards into the tree trunk hideaway. He really didn't want to see all these fans today—this tree sanctuary would be the perfect escape. Except that Alex Marquez got here first.

“There you are,” hissed the young Catalan. “There's your fans, go to them.”

“I don’t want to see them today,” whispered Vale. “Please let me hide in here, Alex, please.”

“What's wrong with you? You love being centre of attention.”

The Italian glared at him. It had already been a long day, he wanted a break and yet here was a Marquez was spoiling his plans AGAIN.

“I will go then,” said Alex. “The company’s terrible anyway.”

“That wouldn’t look suspicious, would it? You going out of the wood in tears with me following you.”

“They’d just think you were being your usual evil self and bullying me.”

“No. They’d think we were plotting together against Marc! He’d never forgive you.” That was the winning blow, Vale knew it. Alex stood aside as far as he could to let him into the hollow of the tree.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale and Alex are trapped in the tree together by the marauding fans!

_Afternoon of 3rd June 2016, Barcelona circuit_

The excited voices and the crunching of feet on the dry grass and leaves got nearer. Both riders shrank closer into the tree trunk hideaway, praying they wouldn’t be discovered.

“We must find him,” one voice said. “I just know he’s here somewhere, I can feel him.”

“I’m like that too,” said another. “I’m on exactly the same wavelength as him. I’ve met him in my dreams, he sent me a message telling me I must meet him in reality.”

Alex looked at Vale with a raised eyebrow. The Italian shrugged.

It sounded like the voice was right outside the tree trunk. Pressed into the bark, two centimetres away from his worst enemy, Alex felt an overwhelming urge to giggle bubbling up inside.

“Your fans are obsessed with you, just what you like,” he whispered in the older rider's ear, which was close to his lips.

In reply, Vale put his hand, calloused from so many years of braking, over Alex’ mouth. Instead of being scared though, the younger rider just wanted to giggle more. Here he was, besieged by lunatic fans in the middle of a wood, imprisoned by his worst enemy, and all he could do was laugh.

***

The two riders were trapped there for what felt like years but was only about half an hour. The fans just wouldn’t give up their quest, and circled round and round looking for their hero.

“It’s nearly time for my meeting with Lin,” whispered Vale. “I can’t miss it.”

Alex sighed. “I’ll go out. They’ll think it’s me they saw and give up looking for you.”

It took a minute for Vale to realise that Alex had offered to save him.

“But we’re wearing different hoodies…”

“We can swap, we’re the same size.”

It was a long time since Vale had even looked at the younger Marquez, but he’d grown tall and was now a similar size and shape to himself.

“Why would you do this for me?”

“I—well—I—” Alex had to think fast not to give away that he used to have a crush on this deceitful Italian. “I’m not like you,” he said at last. “I don’t hurt people to save myself.” He smiled smugly.

Vale would have contradicted him heatedly after what happened in 2015, but he knew a good deal when he saw one. His enemy’s brother helping him out of a tough situation? He’d take that.

Carefully, Alex peeled off his hoodie in the restricted space. Vale had to press right back against the tree trunk to give him room, and actually appreciated the sight as he couldn’t help looking. There was something about long, lanky limbs folding and unfolding which was hypnotic.

Then it was his turn to strip his top off, he had to do it slowly as there was just not enough room to stretch in the hollow tree trunk.

And lastly, they had to put each other’s tops on. Alex couldn’t help a giggle escaping at this weird situation, and this affected his companion, until they were both suppressing laughter.

“I’m really tired now,” complained one of the voices outside. “It’s too hot, let’s go and get a drink.”

“YOU wanted to look for him!” snapped another. “And now you’re saying you’re too hot?”

“He wouldn’t want me to make myself ill. He sends messages to me every night saying he loves me…”

“Me and Laura will stay here to look for him,” said yet another voice. “We’re dedicated fans, you’re not.”

“We’re dedicated, just not suicidal. Come on, let’s leave them to it.”

Some of voices faded into the distance, but there must be two fans left…

“Right. I’m going now they’ve nearly all gone.” Alex edged towards the entrance of the hideaway.

“Are you sure? If they find out it’s you and not me…” Vale was genuinely worried. He knew some of his fans were unstable—if they found a Marquez impersonating him, god knows what they’d do…

“I’ll be fine.” He waited til the voices were faint, then tiptoed out of the ‘doorway’.

Vale’s heart was pounding now, his ears straining to hear what was happening out there. It was half like a game, half like real danger.

“There he is!” shrieked a girl’s voice, then there was an outburst of rustling which must be Alex breaking through the bushes with them chasing him.

Well, if the kid wanted to run the risk of being attacked by fans, it wasn’t Vale’s fault was it? He sauntered out of the tree trunk, glancing around. He couldn’t help worrying a little though. Fans could be obsessive and he suddenly wished he hadn’t let Alex run out like that. He must look for him around the paddock this evening and check he was safe. The news would be all round the place if anything had happened to him, wouldn’t it?

Alex was happy to have escaped the tree trunk hideaway. He found his way easily through the woodland—he’d spent years playing hide and seek and sneaking out to bike races with Marc, so he was used to it. And he was doubly happy to have got away from Vale—being squashed up close with him in the hot and sweaty tree trunk had recalled how he used to fantasise about him. Vale had seemed like a god when Alex was a young rider just starting out. Then 2015 happened and his adoration turned to hate. He didn’t want it turning back the other way again…


	3. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex visits Vale to give the hoodie back.

_Evening of 3rd June 2016, Barcelona circuit_

That evening, Vale was resting in his motorhome alone—he’d sent Uccio out on some errands so he could get a few minutes to himself and just relax.

He hadn’t heard anything about Alex since the tree trunk incident earlier, so presumed that if something happened to the younger Marquez, the news would have travelled all round the paddock and reached him. But he still couldn't help that tiny little bit of worry—what if those fans had got hold of him and beaten him up or something? So he turned on the TV to distract himself, and tune out from real life before the qualifying session tomorrow.

He’d just found a show that he liked and settled down to watch it, when there was a knock at the door. It must be Uccio back, surprisingly soon. Vale hoped his friend had bought all the things he wanted and spoken to all the people he’d instructed him to, but it seemed to be a very early return for his friend.

Vale strolled over to the door and flung it open saying, “you did all that quickly,” but was confronted with Alex Marquez, wearing a different hoodie and holding out the one he’d swapped with Vale earlier.

“I thought I better bring it back,” he said with a nervous smile.

Vale was relieved to see him, but stepped towards him looking around uneasily. If any fans like the ones that had surrounded him in the tree trunk earlier saw Alex at his door, they would—well, what would they do? He didn't know and they might do something terrible. He couldn't risk that.

“Come in,” he said briskly and pulled the young rider quite roughly by the arm and through the door, locking it for safety.

Alex staggered a bit at the sudden movement so Vale settled him against the lounge wall and shut the door.

“It’s still sweaty, I didn’t have time to wash it, I didn’t want anyone seeing it and knowing it was yours.” Alex was still holding the limp hoodie and kind of twisting it round in a nervous manner.

“That’s okay, I’ve got yours somewhere.” Vale couldn’t remember where he had put the younger rider’s hoodie. In his bedroom perhaps? He’d come back and had a shower after the tree trunk episode. “Why don't you sit down for a minute while I go and look for it?”

“Oh, okay,” said Alex and he tiptoed towards the sofa.

Vale hurried out and went to his bedroom but after a little while looking round, he couldn’t find it. He wondered if it was still in the bathroom, so he looked around in there and eventually found it on hanging on the hook on the back of the door. With relief he picked it up and then took it back to the lounge thinking this episode will soon be over, Alex will go and he'd be on his own again.

But when he got back to the lounge, he found Alex slumped on the sofa looking so sad and defeated that he couldn't bear to just chuck him out. So he asked, “would you like a drink? It’s too hot out there isn't it?” He wasn't quite sure if he should offer Alex beer as he looked so young, even though he was obviously an adult, but he didn’t want it to seem like he was trying to get him drunk.

“Yes please,” said Alex.

Vale pottered around in the kitchen getting juice for his visitor and he also got himself a beer as he didn't fancy juice. He hoped Uccio wouldn’t suddenly come back and find Alex here—surely he’d given his friend enough errands to run to keep him occupied for at least an hour. If Uccio came back and found a Marquez in his motorhome, he’d hit the roof and there would be a scandal. Vale couldn’t cope with that today after what happened to Luis. He realised his thoughts were on a downward spiral so he got the juice and beer as quickly as he could and went back to the lounge.

“Hey!” said Alex. “How come you get beer and I only get juice?”

Vale hesitated. “How old are you again?”

“I'm twenty!” He rolled his eyes. “I’ve been drinking for years.”

“Of course you are. You just look so young.”

“Okay, granddad.” He looked sideways at the older rider, to see if he’d gone too far. But Vale was far too used to taunts about his age to rise to it.

“So I see you escaped those girls?”

“Of course, I could outrun them easily.”

Vale smiled. He was actually impressed with the younger Marquez. “You are a good man,” he said. “I didn’t expect it.”

Alex blushed uncomfortably. To change the subject, he said, “your fans are really crazy aren’t they. I bet you don’t send them messages every night like they said.”

“You’re right. I do not. I appreciate their support but some of them are mad. I was worried about you because I know what they can be like. I know my fans and Marc’s fans get into fights with each other.” Vale could have bitten his tongue then. The emotion of the weekend, the relief at seeing Alex was safe, and the beer, had made him relax too much.

The young rider glared at him. “Well that’s your fault! You started it.”

“Please…let’s not argue. Thank you for distracting those fans from me, I owe you one for that. I couldn’t face them today.”

Alex stared at him for a long moment. “You’re welcome,” he said at last. “Sometimes big things happen and you realise all these petty arguments aren't worth anything.”

Vale took a moment to think about this. _Is my argument with Marc petty? Marc stopped me winning a 10th championship and it’s the worst thing that ever happened to me. But of course this is the worst thing that's ever happened to Luis. Nothing could be worse than that. Maybe I should put it in perspective a bit._

He was quiet for so long that Alex reached over and tapped him on the arm. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…well I'm okay—I just—there's nothing to say in a situation like this, is there? It's just so sad…I don't know.”

Alex relented a little. “We’ll have a temporary truce.” His mouth set determinedly and he nodded at the older rider. “This weekend is about Luis, not arguments.”

They stared at each other.

“It’s so nice and calm in here,” said the young Catalan. “It’s crazy out there.” He gestured vaguely towards the paddock. “I can’t breathe and I just want to escape.”

“This weekend is one of the worst I can remember. We’ve got the memorial tomorrow and then the race. We have to focus on each one separately or we’ll go mad.”

Alex gazed at him as if he was speaking deep truths. He had such big, admiring eyes that Vale felt as if he were in a spotlight. He loved being in a spotlight.

“I think we should drink a toast to Luis,” said Alex, putting his glass down. “Not with this though. I’ll have a beer like you.”

Vale jumped up and poured a bottle out into a glass for him. “We shouldn’t drink too much, you know, but one will be okay.”

None of the riders were great drinkers—they couldn’t afford to be. The ones who were didn’t last long in the MotoGP world, because riders needed to be at top fitness all the time. Drinking too much alcohol didn’t fit with this sport.

“I know, Vale. I’ve been in Moto3 and Moto2 for four years now, this is my second year in Moto2!”

“Yes of course.” He’d forgotten.

They sat there in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. But it was somehow relaxing after the craziness of today. It was like they had a little haven, like the tree trunk hideaway had been earlier.

“Thanks for letting me stay,” said Alex after a while. “It’s nice to get a break from…you know…”

Vale knew exactly what he meant. The emotion. He took another sip of his beer.

“Were you friends with Luis?”

“A little. We were only in Moto2 together for a year before he—” Alex sniffed and the older rider patted his arm.

They talked for a while about how they would remember Luis, and what a smiley, happy guy he was. It was a stilted conversation, full of pauses.

“It’s just scary,” blurted Alex after one of the silences. “You try to put it out of your mind, then suddenly something like this happens and it’s in your face.”

“I know. You just have to think positive and focus on racing and winning. Not…the other thing.”

Alex stared at him for a few minutes, his hazel eyes boring into the Italian’s blue ones. Vale stared back, thinking how his companion’s eyes were less tear stained and red than before.

“Well you look better than you did earlier,” blurted the older rider. “I was so worried about you, crying all alone in the wood with no one looking after you. I’m glad I found you there, even if I’m the last person you wanted to see.” He was aware he was babbling but he felt like he was being hypnotised. Something about Alex made him nervous—was it because he was Marc’s brother and shouldn’t be here? Or was it because he was so different to the devious Marc? Alex seemed hesitant and vulnerable, which was understandable this weekend, but he’d always been in the background, not centre of his attention like his brother.

“Thanks for comforting me,” said Alex.

“And thank you for getting rid of those girls.” The Italian realised he’d thanked him already, why was he overdoing it?

“Well I’d better go,” said the younger rider after finishing his beer. He stood up, tall and lanky, reminding Vale of how he used to look aged twenty. So he gazed admiringly up at Alex, then realised he must look completely goofy and stood up too.

“Thanks for bringing the hoodie back,” said Vale. “Don’t forget yours.” He picked it up from the sofa and handed it to him.

They walked to the door together in a formal way.

“Thank you for having me,” said Alex. “I mean—er—the beer and the—er—chat—” It sounded like he was suppressing a giggle.

“Thank you for—you know—” Vale caught the giggles too.

“We must stop thanking each other.” He suddenly put his arms out, offering a hug, and the older rider accepted in surprise.

They were the same height—both tall enough to mean they couldn’t afford to put on any extra weight, as it would affect their riding. Due to this they were both angular and bony, but surprisingly, fitted well together.

At first the hug was tentative and gentle, as two people who never hugged before behaved, but it was just what both of them needed after the awful day. So they stood there for a few minutes and Vale felt surprisingly comforted by Alex relaxing in his arms.

A knock on the door made them jump, and the shock made Alex instinctively clung onto Vale tightly. For a moment the Italian felt the whole body of the younger rider against him, then he called, “who is it?” to the visitor.

“It’s me,” said the voice of Uccio. “Let me in, why have you locked the door?”

Vale cursed under his breath and led Alex away from the door, whispering, “he can’t see you here, he’ll be furious. I’m so sorry.”

Alex pushed him away. “I definitely don’t want to see that jerk,” he hissed. “Can I get out of a window?”

Ignoring the insult to his best friend, the older rider said, “There is a fire escape window in my bedroom, go out of that.”

If it had been anyone else, Vale wouldn’t care what Uccio thought. His best friend was used to him being surrounded by younger men all the time. But Alex Marquez? They’d just been having an innocent drink, but Uccio’s overprotectiveness would go into overdrive and a huge argument would follow.

“What are you doing in there? Come along.” Uccio rattled the handle. “It’s too hot out here.” The evening was still very warm, even though dusk was falling.

Alex tiptoed out of the lounge, looking back at Vale who was gesturing towards his bedroom like an airline steward pointing out the exits on a plane. He found it and slipped inside, shutting the door softly behind him.

The older rider heaved a sigh of relief and opened the front door to his impatient friend.

“Have you got someone with you?” asked Uccio suspiciously. “You hadn’t tied the scarf on the door handle like you usually do.”

“No!” snapped Vale, annoyed that his friend had disturbed his pleasant interlude with Alex, of all people.

“Good. I need to tell you about what’s happening tomorrow….”

Vale tried to listen as Uccio droned on about the order of qualifying and extra press conferences for the next day. He found it hard as he was imagining Alex in his bedroom, maybe snooping around among his things? But he knew deep down that Alex wouldn’t do that, he’d be honourable and leave as quickly as he could. This made him feel surprisingly disappointed.


	4. In The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Vale cross a line.

Alex went to the window of Vale’s bedroom, and was about to open it when he saw some fans walking by. They stopped nearby and he could hear them saying, “this is his trailer, ya think he’s in there? We could get his autograph!”

The young Catalan rolled his eyes. Everywhere he went today, he was trapped with Vale! His fans were everywhere looking for him. Was he going to have to lure them away AGAIN? No chance.

Sulkily, he flopped down on Vale’s bed. He could hear his host and Uccio discussing something loudly. It didn’t sound like an argument, just enthusiastic exclaiming.

The fans outside didn’t go away for a while, but when they did, they were replaced by crew members, circuit staff—you name it, they were there.

So Alex decided to investigate the bedroom of his former hero and crush. He went to the drawers by the bed. Nothing of interest in the top one—just some socks and under pants. The next one had some cute items fans must have given Vale, such as a knitted VR46, a notebook with Valentino stencilled on it. The lowest drawer however, was hard to open, and when Alex managed to wrench it open, it was full of condoms.

He exclaimed in surprise, jumping back as if his fingers had been burnt. But curiosity won, so he rifled through the condoms, amazed at the different types, he hadn’t known there were so many.

Overcome with silent laughter, he pushed them all back into the drawer, then lay back on the bed, trying to keep quiet. It was making his stomach ache trying not to laugh out loud but it did him good after the sad, difficult, tense day. He thought about the day…what a rollercoaster of emotions. The terrible fate of Luis. Hiding in the tree trunk and being found by Valentino Rossi of all people. Then being trapped yet again by that man.

What would Marc think if he knew his brother was in Rossi’s motorhome? Not just there—in his bedroom?

He sighed. Everything was always about Marc—the racing, his family, the fans. He loved his brother and he’d been keen to defend him after the 2015 Sepang argument…but the situation had gone on and on and on and he was tired of it. Everyone was always asking him questions, asking about Marc, what he thought of Marc’s relationship with Vale, whether Marc had conspired against Vale, what he thought of having bodyguards at some circuits and endless variations on the subject of Marc. Alex was always the good little brother—he did the right thing, he stayed in the background supporting, he gave sensible answers. It was time he did something different.

He eventually stood up and looked out of the window—there were still people outside. Still.

So he’d have to wait here even longer, and time was ticking away to the qualifying tomorrow. But at least it was pleasant and calm in this room—even though there were people milling around outside, it was like a little haven. Like the tree trunk hideaway had been. Strange that Valentino Rossi would be the one to provide him with a haven on such a terrible day.

With a big sigh he returned to the bed and lay down. It was so comfortable and soft that he thought he’d just close his eyes for a minute…

***

Later, Vale came to his bedroom for an early night before the qualifying tomorrow. Usually he stayed up late, but tonight he just didn’t have the energy. He gasped when he saw the lanky body of Alex asleep on his bed.

“What’s the matter?” asked Uccio, stomping up behind him.

“Nothing. I forgot something, that’s all.” He pushed his friend towards his own bedroom. “Night.”

Now what should he do? He _should_ wake Alex up and send him off home. But how would Alex leave his trailer without being attacked by fans? He’d escaped them once, but testing his luck twice would be too much. And he did look cute lying there.

It had been a long, exhausting day and Vale had to qualify for the race tomorrow. He was too tired to sleep on the sofa and he sure wasn’t going to share Uccio’s bed due to his snoring. Maybe he could just roll his unexpected guest onto one side of the bed and sleep on the other?

So he obviously kept his t-shirt and shorts on, pushed Alex over to the other side of the bed and lay down, falling asleep almost immediately.

***

Vale was having a strange dream. He could feel a rhythmic pressure on his back. On… off… on…off. He fought his way through sleep to realise he was lying on his side in bed in his motorhome…and the pressing continued. He felt behind himself to feel a person pushing against him, with his arm round his stomach holding him in place, and Vale suddenly remembered last night. Alex Marquez had come round to return his hoodie, then he’d been forced to hide in Vale’s bedroom when Uccio returned, and fallen asleep on the bed after the long emotional day. And now he was humping Vale from behind.

They were both clothed of course, and the Italian put his hand on what he hoped was Alex’ hip and patted it firmly.

“Alex!” he hissed, not wanting to wake Uccio who slept on the other side of the wall. “Wake up.” He hoped Alex was asleep anyway—he must be.

“Mmhm,” mumbled a voice behind him.

Vale shook his hip. “What are you doing?” He managed to peel the fingers off his stomach so he could turn a little. He was quite relieved to see that it was indeed Alex and not someone else. He’d spent so many nights with random people, it was nice to see someone he knew.

“Alex!” he hissed more loudly.

The younger rider’s eyes began to open and he slowly awoke to see what position he was in with Vale, who was looking over his shoulder at him.

“Oh my god!” He gasped, blushing like a beetroot and trying to squirm away to hide his erection. The bed was too narrow to get away too far, though. “I’m sorry, I—I was just dreaming, I—” 

Vale turned to face him, seeing the mixture of confusion, sadness and lust on his face.

“I always do the wrong thing, I’m just a—” Alex continued.

“No you don’t! These things happen when we get emotional.” He moved forward to hug the younger man. It was the same as when they hugged in the lounge, except that Alex had a massive erection. Trying to lighten the atmosphere, Vale said, “you saved me, you’re my hero,” in a silly, squeaky voice.

It worked because Alex giggled and hugged him back. Vale could feel his heart pounding and he was trembling so he kissed his hair and held him tightly. He needed comforting—they both did.

After a few moments, Alex wriggled, pushing his body irresistibly against the older rider’s. Vale moved his head so he could look him in the eyes, they were wide and dark and he could see his own face reflected in them, which pleased him immensely.

He’d always noticed that Alex’ mouth was very broad and smiley, so he was glad he could study it close up. Noticing his attention, Alex pushed his face forward and their lips met firmly, their teeth clashed and tongues twined together, exploring each other’s mouths, delving in further and further.

After a prolonged and passionate snog, they were both panting, and moved a little apart to stare intently at each other.

Then Vale looked down at the bulge in Alex’ cycling shorts and the bulge in his own.

Alex saw the look, and raised his eyebrows, and before Vale could say anything, he felt a firm hand on his cock, and inhaled so sharply he ended up coughing.

“I like your shorts,” gasped Alex, stroking him. “They don’t hide anything.”

Vale felt like he was losing control of the situation, so he suddenly grasped Alex’ cock, making the younger man jolt and push into it. 

They wrestled with each other’s shorts, and Vale’s came off very easily as they were mid-thigh length and thin material. Of course he wasn’t wearing underpants. However, Alex’ tight, longer cycling shorts were another matter. Vale wriggled them half off but Alex had to help him.

“I can’t get them off because it’s too big.” He was half panting, half giggling

“Yes, I can see,” said Vale admiringly. He helped Alex roll the shorts off completely and the substantial cock sprang out. The Italian’s eyes widened and a sudden thought crossed his mind about how it would feel in his mouth…or inside him. Then he told himself to calm down. HE was in charge of what was happening and he must remain so.

He took hold of the long length firmly, making Alex groan so loudly it made them both jerk forward. Not to be outdone, the younger rider gripped Vale in return, gazing boldly into his eyes. 

They stroked each other, getting faster and faster, pressing together, getting their legs tangled up, unable to stop staring into each other’s eyes. But in a little while, Vale could see his companion was getting overwhelmed and losing the rhythm of it.

“Here,” he said, taking both cocks in his hand and stroking them together. Alex relaxed, and just let it happen. He threw his head back in pleasure, giving such desperate groans and unrestrained gasps that Vale became fascinated, watching him writhing, watching his long, pale neck as his chin lifted in pleasure. He had to move closer so he could kiss and lick the tempting neck, running his tongue along the tendons, which produced even wilder noises.

He was so engrossed in watching what he was doing to Alex that he almost forgot about himself, so it was a bit of a surprise when he felt himself coming at the same time. He pressed his body against the younger rider’s, holding him close, and his eyes opened and he looked deeply into Vale’s eyes. They gazed at each other, sweat and cum sliding between them, breathing hard in harmony.

In Vale’s previous experience, sessions like this happened with both men focusing on their own pleasure, barely looking at each other. They were quick and intense and then over. This time…he wasn’t sure what it was…Alex was kind of interesting…hypnotic somehow.

He turned away to break the spell, letting them both lie on their backs and Vale reached for the tissues to clean himself and Alex up. God, there was such a mess! The cum had sprayed everywhere, some was even in his hair. He smirked to himself—they’d both been very overexcited, obviously.

“Here’s some tissue,” he said, holding it out. 

There was no answer so he glanced over to see that Alex had fallen asleep, his head lolling to one side. He looked…cute. So Vale wiped him up as best he could, smiling, then settled back down. 

He checked his phone. It was nearly midnight! Definitely time for sleep, so he lay there thinking about the weird day he’d had, knowing he’d drift off soon. First Luis’ horrifying accident, then finding Alex in the wood, then finding him in his bed. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically, and he still had qualifying and a race to do in a few hours. He sighed and tried to stop thinking.

***

It only seemed like a few minutes later when he felt an elbow in his ribs and turned to see Alex grinning at him.

“Can we do that again?” he asked eagerly, his erection bobbing up.

Vale rolled his eyes. Young people, honestly! He was suddenly aware of how old he was compared to this handsome youth in his bed. But luckily he didn’t have to say anything, because a regular thundering noise was growing on the other side of the wall.

“What’s that?” asked Alex. The whole room was vibrating.

“It’s Uccio. He snores so loudly…I won’t share a room with him.”

Alex giggled. “Would you otherwise? Have you two ever—” He made a gesture with his fingers.

“Wouldn’t you like to know…”

“I would, actually.”

“Okay. Well, yes, we have done it, but when we were much younger. Was that what you thought?”

Alex was gaping at him. “I didn’t really think—I thought it was just rumours—I—” He looked Vale up and down in wonder.

“I’m irresistible you see.” Vale was only half joking. He turned onto his back, putting his hands behind his head in a smug manner.

Alex gave a half giggle, half groan.

Vale felt his ego expanding, which wasn’t unusual, but it was nice to know that aged nearly 40, he still had the power to attract 20 year olds.

“But we should go to sleep now though, as it’s qualifying tomorrow and then the race on Sunday.”

“Oh well,” sighed Alex. “I thought I’d just ask.”

“You’re very bad.” Vale arranged them as comfortably as possible in the rather narrow bed.


	5. So Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worries start to surface.

Alex woke up a few hours later and slid out of the bed, leaving Vale dozing, completely out of it. Uccio was still snoring like a chainsaw so Alex didn’t even need to be especially quiet as all sounds were muffled by that. He let himself out of the front door silently—it was still dark so he hoped no one would see him.

He crept towards the motorhome he shared with Marc. He had to duck into corners every few minutes to avoid people—he didn’t want any questions right now, especially as he stank of sweat and god knows what else. He hadn’t wasted time having a shower, he’d just wanted to get away.

_What the hell is wrong with me, messing around with Valentino Rossi…of all people? I have to think of a story and fast, because Marc will be in ultra-protective big brother mode after I’ve been out all night._

He finally reached the MM93 and AM73 vehicle, and paused at the steps, again wondering what had come over him last night. Then he snorted, realising the real question was _who_ had come over him last night. Smirking, he tiptoed up the steps.

He crept through the door trying to be as quiet as he could, but he wasn't quiet enough because like a Jack in a box, his older brother leapt out of his bedroom door.

“Where were you last night?” Marc demanded, frowning. “You’ve been out nearly all night, it’s almost dawn.”

Alex shrugged. “You know…with someone.”

“A man?” 

“Of course, a man!”

Marc stared at him. “Well…as long as he was nice to you…and didn't hurt you. Because if he did, I’ll—” 

“Alright Marc! He didn’t hurt me at all. Quite the opposite. He was…different…but nice. Right, I need to have a shower because I stink.” 

“Eww. Well anyway, I'm going back to bed, so…I'm glad you're okay but I wish you’d let me know if you're going to stay out all night. But hey, you’re an adult. Have a nice shower.” He shuffled back into his bedroom, yawning, while Alex strode to the bathroom.

In the shower, absent-mindedly washing the sweat and cum away, the young rider went into a daydream. Had last night really happened? As a teenager he’d lusted for years after Vale, then when he and Marc had actually become friends with the legend, he hadn’t known what to say or do when they met. He’d just kept quiet and let his brother do the talking, as usual, and Vale was quite equal to filling in any silences.

***

That afternoon before the qualifying, there was a memorial held for poor Luis. Alex stood with his team mate, Franco Morbidelli, as all the riders did to show an orderly formation. He looked for Vale surreptitiously and saw him with Jorge Lorenzo and Yamaha. He tried to catch the Italian’s eye but couldn’t for quite a long time, then when he did, he was surprised to receive a cold, scornful glare. It only lasted a second but it was definitely directed at him, because the VR46 riders were standing behind him, and their boss wouldn’t be glaring at them.

Alex felt a chill inside. _Was last night really about Marc? Was Vale using me in some way to get to Marc and upset him? How? Maybe he’s going to tell Marc at a crucial moment in the weekend to psych him out. What an idiot I’ve been._

He slumped, but luckily everyone was slumping due to the overwhelming sadness about Luis, so no one noticed him. He sighed. _Today isn’t about me, it’s about Luis. I must just pull myself together and put Vale out of my mind._

Watching all riders and crew pay their respects to Luis’ family, team and team mate, Alex felt relieved that Jesko, his team mate, hadn’t been forced to ride today. It wouldn’t be fair to make a 19 year old ride in a race after the death of his friend. Alex was only one year older but looked down on teenagers with the superiority of a 20 year old.

***

Vale had woken up that morning to find Alex gone and felt insulted. Everyone who shared his bed in the past had been very happy to stay in the morning and have breakfast with him. They had generally been delighted to spend time with the great Valentino Rossi, they hadn’t sneaked away is if he wasn't worthy of them.

So he was fuming when he found Alex had left. He couldn’t tell Uccio of course, as he’d be furious, so he got through the morning thinking about the qualifying. Then he went with his team to the memorial for Luis Salom.

When he saw Alex looking cheeky though, he hesitated.

_Was he just using me last night and left quickly so he could report back to Marc about what happened? Then Marc would spread the gossip around and somehow hurt my reputation. My dedicated fans won’t care what I do with my lovers, but the situation could cause a lot of problems with sponsors and malicious fans._

So when Alex caught his eye, he tried not to react at all, as if nothing had happened. He just kept an indifferent face, trying to suppress all emotion.

But he couldn’t help sneaking a look at the younger rider every so often. _He’s always been so cute—nothing like Marc, thank god—not annoying or spiteful like him. Does he still hate me like he did after 2015? Or did last night show he likes me again? Or was it all an act?_

Vale shuddered at the thought of being set up like that. _That’ll teach me to think with something that isn’t my brain. I must use my brain at all times. The qualifying and the race will show me what Marc’s plans are. If he laughs at me or makes pointed comments or anything like that, it’ll show me they’ve been plotting against me. If he behaves normally, it’ll just mean…what would it mean?_

His thoughts went this way and that, so he tried to just stop thinking and focus on the memorial, then the qualifying which was to come. He wasn’t a nine times champion for nothing of course, so he was able to put Alex in a box in his mind and concentrate on racing.


	6. Off Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Barcelona stays in Barcelona...or does it?

_At the Barcelona race 2016 and afterwards_

Alex didn't feel right that whole weekend—obviously all the Moto 2 riders were upset and thrown off balance by the death of Luis, so there was a downbeat, gloomy mood surrounding all of them.

But apart from Luis, the other thing worrying him was what Vale was going to do to Marc in the MotoGP race. Would he try and psych him out beforehand somehow by talking about Alex? Or would he do something physical to him like kicking or pushing or barging him? 

Alex qualified 7th, which he thought would be good because he could reach the front from there. But he was unlucky and crashed—although he re-joined the race, he only ended up 18th and gained no points. 

Thinking about Vale distracted him a lot in the race so he wasn’t surprised he hadn’t been concentrating fully. 

He saw Marc before the MotoGP race but his brother didn’t seem to be angry about anything, so Vale couldn’t have got to him. He just gave Alex a hug and said, “don’t worry, you did your best, you were just unlucky. Put it behind you and go to the next race.” And then he’d hurried off to his own race.

Alex sighed. His brain was fried by all that had taken place since Luis’ death, so he just quietly watched the top category race with a sense of dread in his stomach. 

***

When it got to the MotoGP race, Vale was prepared for anything. He’d blocked out every thought except preparing for the race, but he feared Marc would say something about Alex to put him off. Or try and intimidate him on track, which would end badly for one or both of them.

But nothing like that happened. He had qualified in 5th place, and to his delight, the race went brilliantly and he won!

In parc fermé he was overcome by his victory, the thought of poor Luis, and the desire to calm the situation down between himself and Marc. So he shook hands with his enemy, thinking this would be the opportunity the Catalan rider would take to make some pointed comment.

But again…nothing happened. Marc seemed delighted to shake hands and they chatted normally on the podium while wearing their black LS39 t-shirts. Marc even patted him on the shoulder in the press conference when they were questioned about their handshake.

So apart from the tragedy, it had been a dream weekend for Vale. He was lightheaded with shock due to how well it had all gone, so returned to his motorhome feeling very thoughtful but a little confused.

***

Between the Barcelona race and the next one, Vale thought a lot, especially during downtime like today—at his mother’s house for Sunday lunch, where he sat on the sofa in a dreamy state.

 _So it hadn’t been a setup—Alex didn’t seduce me so Marc could spread some gossip about me..._ 'Seduce me' _makes it sound like Alex was a black cloaked villain twirling his moustache as he tied me to the railway track._ He chuckled at this thought.

“What’s the matter with you?” asked Luca, who was sitting next to him as they waited to be called in to lunch.

“Oh…nothing.”

His brother stared at him blankly for a second, then said, “what’s wrong with this damn phone? Look.” He showed Vale the screen. He had written some things down on the notepad and every word was underlined in red.

“What language is that?”

“Italian. The stupid thing has forgotten how to spell every word! Even ones like _the_ and _for!_ What the hell is wrong with it?”

“Luca!” shouted his mother from the kitchen. “Can you help me reach something?”

“I’ll sort your phone out,” said Vale quickly, as he had an idea.

“Don’t go prying into my stuff,” said his brother, stomping out towards the kitchen.

Vale quickly scrolled through the contacts list. _Alex D, Alex M, Alex R, Alex V._ How many Alexes did Luca know? But he was proud really—like himself, his little brother was popular with everyone.

But anyway, surely _Alex M_ must be _Alex Marquez._ Vale quickly texted himself the number, smirking at his own deviousness, especially as he then deleted the text so Luca wouldn’t know.

Then he remembered he was supposed to be solving the problem with the phone. He peered at it and realised the screen was very greasy and dirty, what had Luca been doing with it? So he breathed on it and polished it on his sleeve. It was like magic! All the red lines disappeared and the notes were back to normal. He smiled triumphantly.

“Vale! Lunch time!” called his mother, and he went into the kitchen to carry his plate, thinking he would send Alex a text. He hoped he’d got the right Alex.

***

Alex was also very thoughtful during the time between races, as he spent most of it training, which was the perfect activity to let his thoughts just flow. 

As he cycled along one day, he was thinking what a shock it had been to imagine that Vale had been using him to upset Marc. And then a relief to realise that he probably hadn’t because Marc had behaved like he always did, he had even shaken hands with his worst enemy, chatted with him on the podium and in the press conference and patted his shoulder. 

_Everything is as normal as it can be. But maybe I went too far that night—of all the people I could have got into bed with, Vale was the worst, however much I used to idolise him._

He continued slogging up the hill in the beautiful countryside near his home, feeling his muscles working and heart pumping. Lots of training was exactly what he needed to think things through and go back to normal. His normal life of being the good brother, the Moto2 rider, the team player.

 _But I’m rather tired of playing the supporting rôle in the Marquez family—of course I love Marc and parents but they suppress me. When will it be_ my _turn to shine and not be constantly trying to do and say the right thing, toe the official family line and not be an individual? Barcelona was the first time I did something really stupid for a long time and it felt like a release. In many ways._ He snorted with laughter.

He stopped at the top of the hill, drenched in sweat, and took a breather. It really was beautiful round here—the grass and hedges were browner in the summer weather and the heat shimmered over the landscape. In the distance, the sea glistened and he could see tiny cars and people moving around—some on streets of the town, some working in the farm fields. 

His phone beeped and made him jump. It was a number he hadn’t stored, so he opened the text cautiously and almost threw the phone over the hedge when he read it.

Private number: _Sorry you had a bad weekend, the next race will be better. I’m always here to listen. V_

Alex’ eyes widened and he re-read the text over and over.

 _It must be Vale, who else would sign themselves V? What does it mean:_ I’m always here to listen?

He didn’t realise how long Vale had agonised over what to write and whether he should send the text at all…


	7. The Secret Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting could lead to sexting.

_Before Assen, 2016_

 

Alex read the text over and over again. Surely it couldn’t be anyone but Vale sending it. He didn’t know what to reply and he kind of wanted to make the Italian sweat anyway, so he thought about it for a day or two before replying:

_Thanks. Congratulations on your win. But I’m not sure I’ll visit if all you want to do is talk._

He smiled to himself, imagining what Vale would think of that. 

***

Vale and Uccio were sitting outside at the ranch enjoying the sunshine—as usual Uccio was dozing and snoring a little, although not as loudly as he usually did. Vale’s phone beeped and he wriggled it out of his pocket to read the text. He gave such a loud snort of laughter that he made Uccio jump and open his eyes. 

The rotund Italian saw his friend gazing the phone with a wicked smile and asked, “What's that?” suspiciously.

“Oh, nothing,” said the blond and tried to look as innocent as possible until Uccio went back to sleep. Alex’ text was so cheeky and he laughed at the implication in it—Alex didn’t want to just talk! No doubt he could think of much better things to do. How surprisingly naughty the sweet-looking younger Marquez was: just the sort of person Vale needed at the moment. What should he reply? He had to go and work with the academy boys in an hour, so he would do it after that.

****

When the reply popped up later on Alex’ phone, it was just as he was taking a break from training with Marc. It said, _Of course, we can do anything you want…_ Alex could just imagine Vale’s innocent expression as he typed this.

“Who’s that from?” asked Marc nosily, seeing his brother peering at his phone.

“Oh, no one.” Alex was sure his virtuous expression could rival Vale’s.

“I know it’s none of my business, but I wish you’d stop picking up random men,” blurted Marc. “I don’t want you to get hurt if they turn on you.”

“Calm down, I’m not picking up men. It’s just a friend.” He put his phone in the pocket of his jacket and zipped it up. He smiled to himself when Marc wasn’t looking.

In fact he smiled a lot in the next few days—as he did his training, as he ate his meals, as he prepared for the next race, as he talked with his family. He generally felt a lot happier than he had at Catalunya—of course everyone had been sad at that race for obvious reasons—but he felt a boost of confidence knowing he had a _secret lover_. Even the phrase made him giggle.


	8. Bad Races And Good Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vale did such a good job comforting Alex at Barcelona, Alex decides to return the favour after Vale's crash at Assen...I think he succeeds!?!

_Assen circuit 2016_

Assen was another very difficult race for everyone—but this time it was caused by the weather. Pouring rain and significant winds dominated the whole weekend, so there were naturally lots of crashes. 

But in the Moto 2 race Alex was very happy and proud to finish despite the weather—he managed to get 8th place and some points, after starting 13th. So he was ecstatic!

However he was very sad to see Vale crashed in the MotoGP race, so he watched until he was sure that he, and of course Marc, were okay. He decided to leave about an hour for Vale to get over it, then texted him.

 _Sorry you had a bad race, hope you're okay._

After a little while he got a reply, a very subdued sounding, _thanks_

That didn’t sound good at all. _Do you need cheering up? Shall I come over (you)?_

He wondered if Vale would put up with his cheekiness—he had before so why not now? He wanted to see how far he could push him…

***

In his trailer, Vale was pleased to get the text from Alex—especially the second one which made him laugh. He thought of some errands for Uccio and sent him off to do them. Then he could reply to Alex, so wrote: _Yes you should._

Despite the pouring rain, there was a knock at the door within minutes, and Vale opened it to see a bedraggled Alex, who came bouncing in. His hair was soaked and so was his t-shirt, which clung to his chest, and Vale gazed at his muscles with interest.

“How funny,” said Alex. “Last race I was down and you were up, now you're down and I'm up.” He grinned.

“Oh, so you're up, are you?” Vale smiled suggestively and stepped towards him. They were both giggling by now. 

“I hope you’re not down, but I hear older men have trouble in that department.” Alex wondered if he’d gone too far saying that.

Various expressions crossed Vale’s face but he decided to laugh and said, “you are so naughty, you need to be punished.” He stepped up forward and slapped him on the bum. Alex giggled even more and they started wrestling.

“We've only got an hour…” said the older rider, and let the sentence trail off with a raised eyebrow.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, then hurried off to the bedroom. 

***

For an electric moment, they just stood there staring, then Alex took the hem of Vale’s t-shirt and lifted it slowly, his eyes on the older rider’s eyes all the time, making sure he was doing the right thing. Vale stroked his cheek with one finger and smiled. Then Alex pulled off his t-shirt, Vale did the same to him and they got into an orgy of ripping off clothes.

Soon their t-shirts, jeans and underpants lay on the floor in heaps and they were completely naked, gazing at each other, panting with exertion and excitement. They stepped forward at the same time and kissed passionately, tongues and teeth clashing, pressing their naked bodies together, skin to skin and muscle to muscle, their hearts pounding.

Alex pushed Vale onto the bed, saying, “I’m going to make you forget your bad race.”

“Oh are you?” The older rider waggled his eyebrows at him, then gasped as Alex kissed his neck, digging his teeth in a little. He moved down his body, kissing all the time, but slowing down as he got more into it, giving small kisses and licks in random places.

Vale felt a sudden wave of happiness after the horrible race—the dull ache of knowing he’d failed began to lift. He pressed upwards to Alex’ mouth, chasing it because he didn’t know where the next kiss would be. His cock was extremely hard and needed attention, but he didn’t know what Alex would do so he tried not to move too much. This was a very young guy and he didn’t want to assume.

Finally Alex reached his balls and nuzzled round them. 

“Vale,” he suddenly said.

“Yes?” The older rider propped himself up to see him and felt a rush of lust as he looked at Alex with his hair all messed up and his naked, lanky body all over the place.

“I haven’t done this—” he nodded towards the cock, “—before, but I want to.”

“Do you? I’m not going to force you, we can just do hand jobs again if you like.”

“Well I’ve had it done to me so…” He smiled.

“Okay then…if you’re SURE!” Vale’s voice rose to a shout on the last word as Alex suddenly put his mouth over his cock. He arched upwards into the hot wetness and sucking feeling.

Alex didn’t need any instruction: the groans and gasps Vale was making, how he pushed up sometimes, obviously trying not to, but desperate to be satisfied, were enough. He sucked and moved up and down, he wanted to please his hero and was surprised it was enjoyable.

Vale suddenly clutched the younger rider’s hair and gasped, “gonna come!”

Alex wasn’t sure about that so he took his mouth off and used his hand instead, but he was fascinated seeing the cock pulsing and cum spraying out over both of them and the bed. He looked up at Vale, who was arching up, his eyes closed, making the hottest noises ever. His body was tanned, with various scars from accidents, and he just looked stunning. Alex began stroking himself as he was very hard anyway, and he moved up the bed, needing to be closer to Vale and hovered over him, balancing on one elbow.

The older rider was shuddering with aftershocks but his eyes flew open when he felt something like hot rain splattering on his stomach and chest. He gasped when he saw Alex looming over him, looking gorgeous as he came strongly, groaning and gasping.

When he finished, he wavered a bit so Vale grabbed him and pulled him into his arms and they cuddled up on the hot and sticky bed.

“Better than doing it with a poster,” mumbled Alex in his ear.

“What?”

“The real thing is better.”

Vale’s ego, which was always rather large, expanded even more. Of course a young rider like this would wank over his poster, presumably that’s why he had it on the wall in his bedroom. And of course it would be better for him in person than just looking at a photo. He settled Alex more comfortably and felt like he was wrapped in happiness—after the terrible racing weekend, this made up for it completely.

“We’ve only got ten minutes left,” he whispered sadly, looking at the clock on the mirror. “Shall we have a shower before you go?”

Alex groaned regretfully. “Okay. I wish I didn’t have to go.”

“Me too.” He kissed him on the ear.

They went into the shower, Alex was still a bit lightheaded so Vale washed and dried him as well as himself, and wrapped him in a towel on the way back to the bedroom.

“Thank you for making me feel better,” he said, and kissed the younger man on the lips. Their kiss became a snog, but a gentle, contented one rather than full of lust, because they were satisfied now.

***

Alex went off to his motorhome, Uccio returned to Vale’s, and the old champion couldn’t stop smiling, but also felt a little sad that Alex had been forced to leave.

He’d never met someone who wasn’t in awe of him—most people were so overwhelmed by the great celebrity, Valentino Rossi, that they did what he said and obeyed his every wish. Which was nice but got really boring after a while. Alex was cheeky and naughty, and never overawed by his fame. He was used to having a famous brother, that must be why.

At the thought of Marc, Vale’s stomach churned. Why did the wonderful Alex have to be related to his worst enemy? It wasn’t fair. But he wasn’t going to let Marc get in the way of this—he’d do anything to stop him finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wasn't going to post this for a while but I'm ill and bored at home and I noticed people were upset that Vale crashed at Assen this year too! So here it is.


	9. Stick To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is moving on.
> 
> A kind of intermediate chapter getting them where I want them to go...

_The season continues..._

Vale kept on thinking about Alex. _What. Am. I. Doing?_ was the recurring theme to his thoughts. He actually liked a member of the Marquez family in a definitely _not just friends_ type of way. Obviously. 

Since 2015 he’d felt his power as a rider was waning and he hadn’t got such a grip on the championship anymore. There was so much expectation on his shoulders—from Yamaha, the academy, Uccio, his fans. He was expected to be all-powerful but the disappointment in 2015 had almost broken his heart.

It was so strange that from the source of his defeat had also come the source of his happiness. One Marquez brother had plotted against him and triumphed, the other had somehow fallen in and united with him instead of against him. It was the most bizarre event out of all the ones in his life, which were so many.

He decided to see what happened. It was inevitably going to end with Alex at some point, so why not just enjoy it while it lasted? He wouldn’t listen to the little voice inside warning him it could all end in heartbreak.

***

The next few races flew by in the same way—Alex and Vale would meet up after each race to commiserate or celebrate with each other. Nothing was planned or arranged, just every race either would text the other one to say _well done_ or _hope you’re ok_ and things would progress from there—hand jobs, blowjobs and everything else in between. There was lots of giggling and kissing and Alex could be as cheeky as he liked.

It was amazing that neither Marc nor Uccio guessed what was happening, but of course Marc was focusing on his championship and Uccio on the VR46 academy. And Alex was very happy to find out that Marc had a girlfriend now, who he was sneaking around to see in order to avoid the media! Every day Alex interrupted secret and mysterious calls, pretending he didn’t overhear anything, and his brother was constantly texting and giggling over his phone. Alex didn’t even know the girlfriend’s name yet, but it was extremely convenient for his own love life that Marc was distracted by everything going on in his. The last thing Alex wanted was his big brother snooping around in his business, so the situation was perfect.

Vale passed more and more of the handling of the VR46 academy over to Uccio because he trusted him and obviously wanted to concentrate on _his_ championship hopes. So it was very easy for him to sneak in a few meetings with Alex along the way.

***

But at the Czech race, things changed somehow. It was the best result Alex had achieved so far that year—fifth place! He was so excited that when he was snatching a few minutes with Vale, he blurted:

“Let’s meet up at the British race, we can set a time when we’ll meet and stick to it!”

There was a long pause and Alex wondered if he’d said the wrong thing. _But who cares? It is what it is—we’ll either meet or we won’t._

“Okay,” said Vale, stroking his lover’s hair thoughtfully. “We usually meet on Sunday evening don’t we? Should we make it a regular thing?”

Alex turned to look into his eyes from a very close angle. “Well…it’s regular anyway isn’t it?”

“I guess…yes it is.”

So their ‘relationship’ changed again…they always met up after the races in Britain, San Marino and Aragon as a definite date. They got into a nice routine, it was comfortable and satisfying, with a hint of danger always lurking when other people passed by or interrupted or called. The type of risky life that riders enjoy…

But the next race would bring yet another change. They were heading to Japan, the first of the season’s fly-away races, where they wouldn’t live in their own motorhomes, just hotel rooms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I personally don't think Marc did any plotting in 2015 but Vale is just thinking in his own mind that he did.


	10. A Big Lovely Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese race is one to remember!

_Motegi, Japan, 2016_

Alex was very disappointed to crash in the Japanese race, after finishing mostly in the points for the previous five. So he decided to go and hide in his room and watch the MotoGP race on his own, rather than get involved with the other Moto2 riders celebrating. He told himself he was watching to see how Marc went, but as usual, he soon gave up on watching his brother and watched Vale instead.

He was upset to see his lover crash out very early on in the race, and his heart ached when he saw the tall Italian trudging away sadly. He waited to see if Vale would text him, then felt a warm glow flooding through him when his phone gave the reassuring beep.

_Can I come and see you? I want to get away from Yamaha._

Alex was even more pleased. Usually he had to get away from Marc as they shared a trailer and visit Vale, but this would be a nice change.

 _I’m at the hotel Masaki, meet you at the back entrance by the kitchen?_

This was a new adventure for them both, would they be recognised? He decided to wear the grey hoodie again, it was so un-Marquez that surely it would be a good disguise. What would Vale wear though?

He waited outside the back of the hotel by the huge refuse bins, hoping he wouldn’t be arrested for loitering or something. The Japanese staff went in and out of the kitchen door, eyeing him curiously but were too busy to talk to him.

Then a lean figure came loping towards him, also all in grey with the hood pulled right up over his face. Vale!

Alex checked it was definitely him, then led him through the back door of the hotel, and to the nearest stairs. They strode up them, and found room 483, Alex opened the door, then they were safe.

He pulled Vale against him and they kissed passionately, their hearts pounding with the excitement of the secret meeting, and seeing each other.

At last they pulled apart and sat on the bed.

“I’m so sorry you crashed!” Alex blurted, stroking his lover’s cheek. “After so many good races.”

“The same to you.” Vale smiled at him. “You did well to re-join the race, I was so sorry you had to retire again…”

The younger rider shrugged. “You’re right, I tried my best. But what about you? You just went over, I was so worried til you rode back to the pits.”

“It was just a stupid accident. I’m stupid. I dunno.”

“You are NOT stupid.”

“Thank you.”

“But you are stupid in one way!” Alex made a cheeky face.

“Oh yes?” Vale pretended to glare.

“You’re stupid because you still have all your clothes on and so do I. Look at this big, lovely bed.” He gestured.

The Italian abruptly pushed him backwards. “You have to now be punished for calling me stupid.” He ripped Alex’ shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere, causing him to burst into giggles.

They rolled around on the bed for a while, undressing each other, being careful with sore or strained limbs and muscles, but still managing to end up naked, long arms and legs twined round each other.

“Oh thank god for you, Alex,” sighed Vale, pressing against him tightly. “You just make me feel better, always.”

“I know a way we could both make each other feel better,” said Alex innocently, then ruined the effect by waggling his eyebrows.

“What could that be?”

“I think you should fuck me.”

Vale inhaled so sharply that he started coughing. “Really,” he purred after recovering, and grinned. “Are you sure?”

“Yes! I’ve been waiting and waiting impatiently for the right time.”

“Why were you waiting?”

“I didn’t want to rush it. I wanted to…make sure you weren’t using me.” He stared boldly into the blue eyes.

“I’m not using you.” Vale tried not to sound too angry. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“Good.”

A sudden idea crossed the older man’s mind. “You have done it before? Gone the whole way?”

But Alex avoided his eyes. “Ye-es, but—” He gulped. “It was always—a quick thing, usually quite brutal.”

Vale did feel angry then. How dare men take advantage of this beautiful soul? Alex reminded him of himself as a youth, always hiding the fact that he liked men, sneaking around in the background, too famous to be open about it. Back in the 1990s it would have been the end of his career if someone had outed him, so he kept his sex life very secret indeed. Uccio had been a fantastic help to him in those days, he always provided an alibi, even after he’d got married. Many times he’d had to phone his friend or send a note to alert him if anyone had asked awkward questions, then Uccio had made up some story about where they were together. Mobile phones and texting had made that all much easier!

He returned to the present. “Well nothing will be quick and brutal with me.” He kissed Alex gently on the lips and was pleased that the younger man opened his mouth and let him in.

So he spent ages kissing and stroking his lover all over, making sure he was completely ready for everything, and when they were both painfully hard and pressing against each other desperately, he began opening Alex up, as carefully as he could. Finally they were both ready and he inched his cock inside, having to stop every few seconds to keep calm as Alex was so tight and hot, and the noises he made were so overwhelming.

The young rider beamed into Vale’s face as well, which added to the whole effect. He was so beautiful, his big dark eyes, his long tanned body, his dark hair sticking out in all directions. The Italian smiled back, then was pulled down for a sloppy, careless kiss, before he had to pull up and thrust into him, trying not to be too forceful but satisfy them both at the same time. He went into a frenzy of thrusting, he had to! He was pushing Alex up the bed, into the mattress, he could feel his legs round his back, see his long, pale neck exposed as he threw his head back in pleasure—Vale had to continue!

But he realised he was getting out of control, he wanted this to be perfect and not brutal like those other men Alex had experienced. But the groans his lover was making, when he moved even a millimetre, were vibrating so deep into his body that he needed a rest already, so he slowed to a standstill.

Alex looked up and glared at him. “Why are you stopping? Don’t you like it?”

Vale almost laughed. “I have to pause or this is going to be over really quickly,” he gasped.

His lover gave a mischievous grin and wriggled slightly.

“Stop! Stop!” Vale begged.

“You better move then or I’ll keep wriggling.”

He was a wicked boy…but that was the attraction. So Vale moved slowly, producing another of those hypnotic groans.

“Just do it, please,” begged Alex. “You won’t break me.”

The older rider gulped in a breath, then did so. If this was going to be over quickly, so be it.

He only managed to fuck Alex as hard as he could for a few minutes before coming inside him. Alex didn’t hold back either, his cries matched every thrust and echoed round the room.

Vale thought his heart was going to burst, he’d never come so fast with anyone. It was hammering in his chest as if he’d been sprinting up a mountain. He hadn’t even realised Alex had come too, between them in a gush of stickiness.

He moved carefully out of him, half worried, but Alex’ head tilted forward from its thrown back position and he looked up into the blue eyes.

“Can’t you stay in me forever?” He was so cute.

“If only I could…but that might be awkward when we ride our bikes.” They giggled. Alex smiled broadly at Vale as he rolled down to lie beside him. The younger man looked like it was Christmas and his birthday all in one, and the two of them just gazed at each other for a long time.

“When can we do it again?” he asked eagerly. “We need more time.”

Vale couldn’t help grinning, half in surprise. He had feared Alex would be disappointed at the speed of their union but he seemed to be even more keen than before.

“If you can put up with an old man again?” The Italian traced his finger down Alex’ cheek. God, he was besotted with this young guy.

“Old…more like…wise and experienced.” Alex beamed into his face and it was like being blinded by the sun. Vale’s stomach flipped, his heart missed a beat and he felt a stirring below yet again. “You’re not even forty, you’re in your prime.”

Alex should stop complimenting him now, but it was like balm to his ego to be flattered by such a handsome and hot youth.

Their mutual admiration was interrupted by a tune, and they realised it was the younger rider’s phone ringing. Alex groaned with annoyance.

“That’s Marc. Talk about spoiling an atmosphere,” he grumbled.

“Don’t answer it.” Vale cuddled up to him.

“I have to or he’ll be knocking on the door. Hello Marc?...No, I’m not crying, don’t worry…Congrats on winning!”

Vale couldn’t help sneezing, even though he tried to muffle it, he was so close to the phone that Marc must have heard.

“I’m fine,” continued Alex, moving a little away from his lover in the bed. “I am being safe!.. No, it isn’t…No!.. He’s not random…Stop nagging, I am being careful…”

Vale could hear Marc lecturing Alex about taking care, and how he’d come round if he was in danger, and how he should come to the party, not just pick up men. Alex was rolling his eyes, letting his brother ramble on, then abruptly lost patience.

“Alright Marc! Calm down, he isn’t some guy, he’s my boyfriend.”

From almost a foot away, the Italian heard Marc screeching: _“Boyfriend!!! At last!!! What’s his name??? What’s he like??? When can we meet him???”_

“Not yet…No, he’s very shy.” Alex winked at his ‘boyfriend,’ making him giggle. “No, calm down...Very new…I’ll see you later…Marc, please! I’m busy! Goodbye.”

“Boyfriend?” asked Vale at once, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s alright isn’t it? We see each other every race don’t we?” He gazed sweetly at the Italian, his eyes wide like the cutest of animals.

“Yes. But what if Marc and family want to meet me? That’s what it sounded like.”

“Don’t worry, I can handle Marc. He’ll soon be caught up with his girlfriend and his championship plans again. He’s not really that interested in my love life, thank god.”

However, Vale felt a stir of uneasiness in his stomach. He loved being with Alex, but…boyfriend? He wasn’t sure about that. He was far too old to be a boyfriend: even though he had a youthful outlook on life, the age difference could cause problems. And there was always the other problem of his arguments with Marc. He sighed. Why did Alex have to be related to his worst enemy?


	11. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Vale stay the night together...and the consequences are explosive...

_The last races of 2016_

As the Australian and Malaysian races were also fly-aways, Alex and Vale continued going to each other’s hotel rooms, spending as much time as possible together without raising suspicion. But it was very difficult due to the sheer number of people around all the time, keeping Vale occupied with meetings, press conferences, fan engagements.

The old champion insisted on having free time after 10pm each Sunday though, and that was the time he met Alex.

The night after the Malaysian race, they lay together in their usual post-sex sticky, hot, nakedness, wrapped round each other. 

“S’pose I better go,” sighed Alex. He was always the one to visit Vale as he was less well known and could slip through a crowd more easily than the distinctive Italian.

“I’m tired of this,” complained the older rider.

“What?!”

He reassured Alex quickly. “I mean the sneaking around and leaving in the middle of the night.”

“It’s inevitable, you’re very famous and I’m fairly well known.”

“So why don’t you stay the night in my motorhome in Valencia. I’ll get rid of Uccio and make you breakfast.” Vale blurted it all out in a rush.

Alex gasped, then nestled against him. “That would be…amazing. I’ll have tortillas with chorizo please.”

“Yes, sir.” Vale pretended to write down the order with a finger on Alex’ arm and they giggled.

“Well you are my boyfriend now, you should be cooking me breakfast.” The younger rider looked cheekily at the older one.

 _What the hell, I’m happy, I’ll be a boyfriend._ Vale smiled back. “You can have a key to my place if you want? Then you won’t have to hang around outside and be seen.”

***

In Valencia, Alex retired from his race, so looked forward to being comforted by his _boyfriend,_ who he was happy to see came home in fourth place in his own race. He didn’t win the championship but at least Marc did, so the younger Marquez was pleased about that. He went to the gala, excited to see his big brother and his boyfriend being polite to each other after all the tension since the end of 2015. Maybe things were going to be okay.

Marc stayed out partying, so Alex went round to Vale’s motorhome. With his key! As promised, Uccio wasn’t there, so he went to the bedroom and waited til he heard Vale’s key in the door. He smiled to himself at how domestic they had become.

Domestic was not how they spent the night however, they celebrated the end of the season having sex every which way. No one cared at this time of year, though—the whole circuit was full of people partying in all ways and the noise of music, shouting, the non-stop commotion drowned out any noise Alex and Vale made.

***

In the morning, they woke up slowly, warm and cosy, wrapped up together as usual. Then Alex poked Vale’s side with a cold finger.

“Where’s my breakfast?” he mumbled. “That’s all I came for. Terrible service here.”

“No you didn’t!” Vale slapped his bum. “Just wait, I’ll show you service.” He rolled out of bed and rifled through his drawer, producing some purple, sequinned, tight fitting shorts. He put them on and pranced around the bedroom, encouraged by Alex laughing hysterically til tears ran down his face.

Eventually their stomachs rumbled too loudly to be ignored and Vale sashayed out of the room, still laughing and leaving his boyfriend in a similar state.

He began to cook the tortilla, he’d looked up how to make it online and wanted it to be perfect. But disaster struck! He realised he’d asked Uccio to buy the chorizo and he hadn’t brought it round yet.

Quickly texting his friend: _where’s my chorizo???????_ he continued chopping and peeling and frying the potatoes, onions and other ingredients, cursing Uccio for spoiling it. Maybe he could add the chorizo at the end?

***

Alex lay in bed for a while, thinking how lucky he was to have such a caring boyfriend. He’d never had someone make breakfast for him before. What could he do to repay him? Although he’d done enough last night to make Vale happy! He giggled to himself. But he needed a shower as he stank, so rolled out of bed, almost falling on the floor. Suddenly getting an idea, however, he investigated Vale’s drawer and took something with him into the bathroom.

He had a long, luxurious shower, washing away any remaining grime from his race yesterday, and all the sweat and cum from the night. Vale would laugh and laugh when he saw the surprise Alex was going to give him when he went into the kitchen. It was so silly but so fun. He was so happy, he couldn’t stop smiling…

***

Vale switched on the radio and sang along with it as he cooked the tortilla, hoping Uccio would hurry up with that chorizo! Where the hell was he anyway?

Then there was a knock at the door, so he hurried to open it. Thank god, the last ingredient had arrived! He wanted to make the perfect breakfast for Alex.

He opened the door, saying, “at last! Thought you’d got lost!”

To his horror, he was faced with Marc, whose eyes widened as he saw the sequinned, purple shorts, and Vale backed away into the lounge. 

The visitor noticed the spoon in his hand, smelled the meal and put the clues together. “Er—hi! I—er—” Marc was trying not to laugh. “I see you’re—er—expecting someone—so I’ll just say what I want to say and go, I don’t want to interrupt—” 

“Come in for a minute,” said Vale, not wanting anyone snapping a photo of him wearing sequinned mini-shorts talking to his worst enemy. He grabbed a tea towel to cover himself.

Marc had the same thought about being seen talking to Vale wearing such an outfit, and stepped into the motorhome quickly. It had been difficult enough screwing up his courage to come and see the Italian, and he didn’t want any more problems with the media.

“I just wanted to say that I’m glad we shook hands this year, and I wanted to wish you luck for the tests and your year ahead,” he gabbled, hoping he hadn’t said the wrong thing, and trying to avoid looking down at the shorts. To be safe, he stared at the ceiling.

Vale was so surprised to hear this speech that he forgot the danger of Marc being here. His comments were an unpleasant reminder of 2015 and he was just thinking how to reply, when the hall door burst open. Both riders turned to see Alex shimmying out, wearing the blue sequinned shorts he’d borrowed from the drawer, smiling…until he saw his brother and his mouth fell open. He snatched a cushion from the sofa and held it in front of his groin area.

Marc’s expression of surprise turned quickly to horror, his eyebrows coming together in a fierce frown. He looked from his brother to his worst enemy and back again, then shouted, “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?”


	12. Falling To Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revelation of Vale and Alex' relationship makes everything start to crumble.

_Valencia, 2016_

“How could you do this?” shouted Marc, stepping towards Vale with his fists clenched. “Seducing my little brother because you hate me? I didn’t think _even you_ were that low!”

Before the Italian could answer however, Alex did. “He didn’t! It’s nothing to do with you! He’s the boyfriend I was talking about in Japan and we’re together.” He grabbed Vale’s arm and the older rider patted his hand.

“Can’t you see he's just—he’s just using you to get to m-me?” Marc was almost incoherent with rage. “How could you be so stupid? He just wants to mess with my head and get revenge for whatever I’m supposed to have done. You’re just being stupid!”

The two brothers glared at each other. Alex, his bottom lip trembling, looked as though he'd seen a ghost, and Marc’s eyes were like black holes of fury.

Marc had thought the worst thing he could ever imagine would be to see his little brother hooked up with his worst enemy, but there was worse to come. Because Vale leapt in front of Alex, shouting, “how dare you call him stupid? He’s worth a hundred of you!” He put his arms protectively round his young lover, his blue eyes blazing.

Vale continued to glare at him and stroke Alex’ back in a comforting way, while Marc stared in horror at them, standing like that, looking like they were a couple.

“Come along,” the Italian said soothingly, guiding the younger rider towards the door. “Get out of my home, Marc, and don’t come back again,” he shouted over his shoulder, his glare like a dagger in Marc’s heart. Then he shut the door into the hall, leaving the Repsol rider alone in the lounge.

Marc stumbled towards the front door, blinded by sudden tears and groping for the handle, then let himself out into the morning light.

***

The young champion staggered away from Vale’s motorhome. He felt sick, dizzy, angry. He lurched towards the Repsol team, picking out the dear faces of Santi and Emilio, clinging onto the sight of them to lead him home safely. He felt like he was drowning in an unknown sea and they were the shore.

Santi smiled at him, then his expression fell as it dawned on him that his precious rider was far from alright. He pulled Emilio’s sleeve, and the grey haired man turned to look at Marc too. The pair extricated themselves from the Repsol crowd and hastened towards him, eyes wide with worry.

“What is it?” “What’s the matter?” they asked, taking Marc’s hands.

“I can’t tell you but I’ve had a terrible shock,” the rider mumbled. However much he hated Vale, he wasn’t going to out him, because it would mean outing his own brother. “Take me back to my motorhome.”

The two older men quickly obeyed him and soon he was in the cool safety of his trailer home. He sent his friends away and sat down with a beer. _My worst enemy has seduced Alex. They seem to be in a relationship. Alex glared at me with hate in his eyes, which is the worst part of it all._ Marc felt tears welling up. _What on earth should I do now?_

***

In Vale’s motorhome, the couple were sitting on the bed. Alex was frozen in shock, Vale was stroking his back, his arm, his hair.

“He hates me,” whispered the younger rider.

“No he doesn’t, he was just shocked. He’ll come round to the idea of us.”

“No. He won’t.” Alex looked at him with big, sad eyes. “I’ve never fallen out with Marc, he’s always been my best friend. He’s always been there for me.”

“Well then. He’ll get over this, and you’ll be friends again.”

“He won’t. I’ve betrayed him by being with you.”

Vale didn’t like the way this was going, but didn’t know what to say.

“I—I think we should take a break. It’s the winter holidays now, we can—we can—see how it goes—and—”

“A break? No! I don’t want—we can’t let him spoil it—” 

Alex suddenly stood up. “Yes. I need to think what I’m doing. I can’t be—I need my family, I don’t want them to hate me. We should think about what we’re doing and see if it’s right.”

Vale stared at him, feeling like his stomach was falling away. “B-but—it’s four months of holiday—”

“I know. We both need time to think.”

The Italian began to feel angry. He’d always assumed if anyone called a halt to this relationship, it would be him. Vale usually kept his heart under lock and key, safe from liking anyone too much…but with Alex it was different. They had so much fun and he’d fallen deeply for the young Catalan rider. But now Alex was taking Marc’s side in this. Marc, the rider who had prevented him winning his tenth championship. Vale was a proud man though, he wouldn’t beg.

“Well. If that’s what you want, I’m not keeping you here. Go if you want to.”

The change in his tone made Alex jump, and he saw that his lover’s expression had become cold and indifferent.

“I think that’s best.” He strode gracefully out of the room, unaware of how the blue eyes followed him.

He was determined not to cry but he needed someone to talk to—who could he go to? Not Marc of course, nor their parents. He hesitated in the shelter of a nearby trailer, then the perfect answer popped into his head: Guille. His rock.

***

Marc sat alone in his motorhome, stunned by what had just happened. He needed someone impartial to talk to, and he could only think of his dear teammate. He sent a text:

_Can you come and chat, I really need someone to talk to, please help me Dani. I’m at my motorhome._

He only had to wait a short while to get a reply:

_Give me five minutes, I’ll be there._

And the sensible older rider was knocking at the door just after Marc had finished washing his face.

“Whatever’s wrong?” Dani waited, his face full of concern, as he sat on the sofa.

The younger rider took a deep breath and began to explain…

***

In the VR46 motorhome, Vale also sat alone, wondering who he could talk to. Not Uccio. His old friend would be triumphant at Marc getting hurt, and full of plots and plans how to turn the situation to their advantage. That idea made the old champion feel sick. Alex wasn’t a pawn to be used.

Who else was there? The academy boys were his students, he had to set a good example to them, not cry about his love life. And his parents would be too indignant and protective.

What about Luca? Could he talk to his 19 year old brother about a relationship? He was so sensible, even at his young age he often seemed older than Vale with his early bedtimes and calm nature. Vale would often stay out partying all night, but Luca always thought hard about the consequences of his actions and didn’t get overtired or stressed during race weekends.

Well, Vale couldn’t think of anyone else to talk to, so he texted:

_Can you come and see me? I really need to talk to you about something really serious and grown up._

He waited, hoping he hadn’t done the wrong thing but soon got a reply.

_Yes of course. Don’t worry, we can sort out whatever it is._

And his wise little brother arrived very quickly, still eating his sandwich. “What’s the matter?” He put his arm round Vale protectively and the older brother sighed with relief. Thank god for him.


	13. Love and Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protagonists' friends and relatives rally round.

Guille was surprised to hear someone hammering on his door in the morning. He’d been waiting for Alex to contact him for the testing day but he’d expected to meet him in the garage. He shared the motorhome with some other crew members, but he got to the door first, the hair on the back of his neck prickling at this urgent sounding summons.

When he and the other two guys saw the red, blotchy face of Alex, Guille pulled him through the door. The others mumbled something about getting down to work, and hurried out past them.

Alex flung himself on the sofa and burst into angry tears while Guille hovered around, got him a glass of water and waited for him to cry himself out.

“What’s happened?” he asked gently, offering the glass, which the thirsty rider downed in a few gulps.

“I decided to take a break from him,” said Alex, slumping even more.

His crew chief exhaled loudly. “That must have been a hard decision. Why?”

Alex poured out the story of Marc bursting in on Vale and himself, and what happened next. Guille was the only person he’d told about his relationship with the old champion, and he was so glad he had.

When he got to the end of the tale, the older man patted his arm. “Well. I’m not going to say I told you so, it is what it is. What are you going to do now?”

Alex paused, then sighed and said, “I just don’t know. It’s the holidays now. It’s four months to think about it. If it wasn’t for their stupid argument it would all be alright. It’s always about Marc. I never get what I want, it’s always about getting Marc what he wants and needs.” He kicked at the coffee table leg.

“Well…let’s make this part not about Marc. What do YOU want to do now? Take a break from Vale? Or just end it and find someone else?”

“I don’t WANT someone else. I just want things to be…easier.” He sighed again, even more deeply. “It’s just not fair.”

Guille patted his arm again. “I’m sorry to say life isn’t fair, not always, anyway. You know that. Do you want to sleep on the sofa tonight? You’re not going back to your own motorhome?”

“No I’m not! Marc has spoilt everything. I’m not going to speak to him again.” Alex folded his arms and looked away.

His crew chief just sat quietly next to him, then turned on the television and they watched stupid shows together til they felt ready to go out for practice.

***

In Marc’s trailer, after he had told Dani the situation, the small rider just stared at him for a few moments, bewildered.

“Alex and Vale? Together? Wow.”

“I can’t believe it. Alex knew what happened in 2015, that’s only just over a year ago. I don’t even know how long it’s been going on. Since then? Did he forget about 2015 immediately? Did it start recently? Was it a few months ago? Was it—”

“Hold on.” Dani held up a finger. “Don’t torture yourself. It doesn’t matter when it started. You feel betrayed and angry. What are you going to do about it?”

Marc paced round the room. “At the moment I never want to speak to either of them again. They’re a couple. Ugh. How could Alex do that? He—”

“Marc. Stay calm. Think. They have four months apart now. They need to think about it as well. Will you discuss it with Alex at your parents’ home?”

There was such a long pause while the young champion looked out of the window, that Dani got up from the sofa and walked over to see him. He was saddened to see that Marc had tears in his eyes.

“How could my own brother betray me like this?”

Dani hugged him. “I don’t know.” He felt a bit angry—Vale was nearly forty, for god’s sake. Hadn’t he realised what an awkward situation this was? He decided to go and speak to his old friend about it…

The two Repsol riders eventually had to go out to practice, and put the situation out of their minds, but it was very hard indeed.

***

And the third part of the unhappy triangle was Vale. He nervously told his little brother the situation.

“I’m in—or I was—in a relationship with Alex Marquez.”

He waited for Luca to absorb what he was saying. The younger rider’s eyes widened and he paused for a few moments.

“What do you mean by WAS?” He squeezed Vale’s hand and the older Italian felt a wave of relief wash over him. he’d made the right decision to tell Luca.

“Marc just walked in on us and Alex decided to take a break from me because he’d hurt Marc. You can imagine the situation.” He looked guiltily at Luca, who paused again. He was such a thoughtful boy.

“It is very awkward, yes. Do you really like Alex? He seems an odd choice for a boyfriend.”

Of course, Luca had taken it in his stride that Vale liked men, he didn’t even blink at the news it was a boy, not a girl, who had upset his brother.

“He wasn’t exactly a choice…it just kind of…happened…when Luis Salom died…”

“Aha…I see…Papa said that grief often makes people…”

Vale raised an eyebrow. Luca’s psychologist father had a lot of theories.

“Well—anyway—you and Alex Marquez. What do YOU want to do now?”

“I want to—I want—” The old champion sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his hand. Luca handed him a tissue from a nearby box. “I wanted to just stay in a relationship with Alex. But he was too worried about what Marc thinks and how upset Marc is about it. I can’t live my life worrying about what Marc thinks. He ruined my championship last year. I thought Alex was so different to him but maybe he isn’t after all. I don’t know. I’m just confused.”

Luca’s smile was sympathetic. “Does Uccio know about this?”

“No! Don’t tell him! He’d be so happy that Marc is upset, he’d be plotting and scheming…he makes me tired. You’re the only one who knows at the moment.”

His phone suddenly beeped and he grabbed it eagerly, then slumped with disappointment when he read:

_Can I talk to you? It’s about Alex Marquez. I’m not blaming you, I just want a chat. Hope you’re okay. Dani._

Vale showed the message to Luca.

“Dani’s okay isn’t he? He’s your friend?”

“Yes…but…I dunno. Should I speak to him? I don’t know any more. I don’t know anything any more.” He sighed and slumped even further, so his brother handed him another tissue. Getting a message like that from Dani was like being summoned to see the headteacher.


	14. Deep Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is time to think about things, a break between the hectic racing seasons...

_Valencia, 2016_

Dani caught up with Vale in the riders’ motorhome park. His tall friend was leaning against a low wall, so Dani hesitated, seeing how hunched the Italian was. He only looked like that when he’d crashed in a race—chin down, shoulders slumped. He looked young and defeated, so Dani mentally adjusted what he’d planned to say—instead of giving Vale a talking to for upsetting Alex and Marc, he relented and decided to be the older brother. Like he was to Marc, especially just now in Marc’s trailer.

“Hey,” he said, standing next to him, although due to the height difference he was unable to lean on the wall, so instead peered up at him. “Shall we chat in my motorhome?” That was a good neutral space, because he’d heard from Marc how he’d interrupted Vale and Alex in their love nest in the VR46 trailer, so they couldn’t go there for a chat. Anyway, Uccio might be watching TV or something.

They trudged to Dani’s home, and the short rider was shocked how Vale never said a word until he walked through the door. Usually he was such a chatterbox, but now he seemed stunned and deep in thought.

“So,” said Dani when they sat down on the sofa with beers. “You and Alex Marquez eh?”

The tall Italian paused. “Well…it WAS _me and Alex_. I don’t know if it still is.”

“Why are you unsure? I was just talking to Marc, he told me that he interrupted you and he thought you looked like a couple.”

“I don’t want to talk about Marc.”

“Sorry. Is it serious with Alex?”

“Yes! He was the first one to call us _boyfriends_ and I like it. Or I liked it, maybe it’s not happening anymore.” He played with the edge of a cushion. “I like him, he’s…not how I thought he’d be.”

“How was that?”

“A brat. I thought he’d be a spoilt brat but he isn’t. He’s funny and silly and hot…He had a crush on me for years.” Vale smiled. “Then at the Barcelona circuit, it just happened and we began seeing each other.”

“Since THEN?” Dani’s eyebrows shot up into his hair. “How have you kept it quiet all this time?”

“Yes. I’m used to hiding. I’ve had more relationships than you know of, Dani.”

The Repsol rider nodded wisely. He wasn’t surprised. “So, what changed with Alex after all that time?”

“Well…after the…interruption…he said he couldn’t continue with us if it would upset his brother. He felt like he’d betrayed him by being with me…he was so upset…” Vale’s voice trailed off and he blinked rapidly.

Dani felt guilty for upsetting him, so waited to let him compose himself.

“So I told him to go,” Vale continued after a while. “If he’s going to—if he thinks Marc is more important than me, he can fucking spend all his time with him!” He jumped up and paced around.

“But Vale. Think about this. They are brothers. They have grown up together. What if Luca didn’t like Alex and stopped talking to you and then you lost him? Your own brother?”

The pacing stopped and the blue eyes found Dani’s brown ones.

“I don’t know what I’d do if Eric stopped talking to me, I really don’t. Brothers are supportive of each other, forever.”

Vale flopped down on the sofa again. “What do I do then, Dani? Tell me what to do?”

“Well I can’t really tell you, but just think about it over the winter. Alex won’t stop being Marc’s brother, but he could stop being your boyfriend. Which is more important? Keeping Alex and trying to get on with Marc? Or letting Alex escape, because you can’t put your feud with Marc aside?”

The tall Italian looked away from his friend, and fell into deep thought.

***

_Winter break, 2016-17_

The next day, the long winter break began. Alex decided to go and live in his house in Catalonia, as he didn’t want to bump into Marc, which he would if he lived at his parents’ house. He heard that Marc lived in his house in Andorra, which was convenient as they were then able to avoid each other, except at Roser and Julia’s weekly Sunday lunches.

But each Sunday, the common question from each rider was: “will my brother be there?” They didn’t want to meet up and risk an argument or awkward silences. The Marquez parents learned to be tactful and alternate Marc and Alex every Sunday, however sad they found this.

“What are we going to do with our sons?” said Julia, one Sunday evening as he sat on the sofa in front of the fire, with Roser knitting on one side, and their dog on the other.

“They are very stubborn—”

“They are stupid! I thought we’d brought them up better than that!”

“Stubborn—” continued his wife, “—like their father.” She peered over her reading glasses at Julia, who tutted.

“We must find out why they aren’t speaking. It is ridiculous. It has been nearly a month now and it’s almost Christmas. We can’t have a Christmas with them ignoring each other.”

Roser nodded. “It must be something big. They’ve argued before but not like this.”

***

Alex wasn’t talking to Marc because he couldn’t bear the fact that he’d given up his boyfriend because of the stupid argument his brother and Vale had got caught up in last year. Despite the handshake at Barcelona, they still didn’t get on and Alex felt he was being disloyal having a relationship with Vale. But he resented the situation and couldn’t get over it just yet.

He spent time at home with his friends, who realised something was up with him and tried their best to cheer him up and distract him. And of course he threw himself into training for the new season, determined to do well despite all the uncertainty of the various relationships in his life. 

_Maybe I won’t bother with romantic relationships again, they’re too much trouble. Maybe it’s better to just go back to having casual one night boyfriends again. But Marc didn’t like that either. Why is everything in my life regulated by what Marc wants?_ He sighed.

***

Similarly, Marc couldn’t forgive Alex for consorting with the enemy. After all the upset and drama of 2015 with Rossi throwing all those false accusations at him, he’d found his little brother in a relationship with the man!

_What sort of brother is he anyway? Doesn’t he have any loyalty? How would he like it if I got into a relationship with someone he hated?_ Marc cycled up the road faster and faster as he became more and more annoyed at what had happened. At least he was more driven to train harder to get rid of his anger.

Marc invited his own friends round to his house in Andorra, and there were so many riders living in that country he was never short of company. The Espargaro brothers, Maverick, even Jorge Lorenzo, came round to visit and train with him, and only Jorge asked where young Alex was. Marc shrugged and avoided the Majorcan’s eyes, Aleix shushed the tactless rider and changed the subject, and nobody raised it again.

After many weeks of thinking over and over about the situation until he was tired, Marc wondered if maybe it would be good if Alex had a rider boyfriend. Someone from the same world as the Marquez brothers was so convenient. But why did it have to be Valentino Rossi?

***

At the VR46 academy, Luca made sure he was available as often as possible to Vale so he could talk if he wanted to. He felt very important being the only confidante of his big brother and would never tell anyone why Vale was unhappy.

However, the academy boys weren’t stupid and they all picked up that their boss/ mentor was going through something, because they caught him staring into space often, and he crashed more than normal. So they all made a great effort to be well behaved and cheer him up as much as they could, and the atmosphere at the ranch was more jolly than usual, especially at Christmas.

It was only Uccio who dared ask Vale directly what was wrong, and he was told that his old friend was heartbroken, but not about who or what. Uccio assumed he was still upset about 2015, but knew Vale well enough not to ask any more questions.

Vale was preoccupied anyway, with what his wise friend had advised him at Valencia:

_Which is more important? Keeping Alex and trying to get on with Marc? Or letting Alex escape, because you can’t put your feud with Marc aside?_

He thought about this over and over. Which exactly WAS more important? Pride or love?

***

The winter dragged on and on. Four months ticked past. November. December. January. February. At the tests, Marc and Vale managed to ignore each other, or be polite if they had to, but then it was March and the race at Qatar loomed.


	15. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qatar arrives, the winds of change come with it!

_Qatar, the new season of 2017_

Alex was excited to go to Qatar, it was like a fresh start after the long, boring winter. Even if he couldn’t talk to Vale, at least he’d be near to him and able to see him. It was like being a teenager again, with this big crush on an unobtainable champion. He pushed aside the knowledge that he’d actually had this champion as a boyfriend for a while and lost him.

As it was a flyaway race again, it was easier to avoid Marc as they had separate rooms. The brothers just said _hey_ to each other when they happened to meet. It wasn’t in an awkward way either, just polite, like two adults.

Alex was feeling so positive about going racing again that he managed to fight past most of the other riders and finish 5th! He took that as an excellent omen for the new season. This season he would win the championship for sure! Filled with adrenaline, he celebrated with his team for a while, bouncing up and down, talking to people, drinking champagne and eating the buffet foods provided by the team. Guille was relieved to see him so happy after his pre-winter holiday breakdown.

He watched the MotoGP race from trackside. Even if Vale wasn’t his boyfriend anymore, he wanted to see how he raced today.

The factory Yamahas were working very well and although Maverick won, Vale came third! With Dovi in between. It was Vale’s first podium since Malaysia last year—October to March. So that was five months, about time he had a podium. Alex was delighted, he even felt proud.

He chatted to his team and other riders for a while, then he went back to his room at the Al-masafir hotel and flung himself on the bed. It was about 4pm, he’d had a big day so deserved a rest. He sat back and watched the commentators on TV still discussing the race and interviewing riders, including Vale, who by that time had showered and changed, his curly hair wet and dark, clinging to his forehead.

Alex was so pleased to see the Italian talking nineteen to the dozen with happiness, but there was also a little bit of regret in his heart, as obviously Vale wasn’t missing him at all. He sighed.

There was a knock at the door, and Alex jumped. It couldn’t, it wouldn’t be Vale as he was still on television live. 

“Who is it?” he called cautiously.

“It’s Marc.”

Alex gasped. He couldn’t ignore him so he opened the door to see his brother looking very neat and tidy.

“I thought you were still at the circuit?”

“No. We need to talk.” He smiled nervously. “Can I come in?”

Alex gestured for him to enter, so he went and stood in the middle of the floor.

“I have something to say.”

“Go on then?”

Marc began to talk fast, as if he were reciting. “I really missed you over the winter, I thought it was just a fling with you and Vale and you’d get over it and things would be normal, but you didn’t and it wasn’t, and it was the worst winter of my life because my little brother wasn’t talking to me, so I realised it must be serious between you two. Obviously I was shocked and disappointed by your choice of boyfriend but it’s not up to me who you date, it’s your choice and all I want is for you to be happy, I don’t care who it’s with.” He was blinking hard by now and his voice trembling, which made Alex start tearing up too.

It was obviously a speech Marc had prepared, but it was still from the heart. So Alex stepped up to him and they had a big hug, which lasted a few minutes and at the end they were both sniffing and wiping away tears.

“Thank you,” said Alex after they’d recovered. “But I want you to accept that I’m an adult now, with my own life, and not just the little brother.”

“Oh yes, yes! I promise. As long as we don’t argue again. I couldn’t bear it. You do what you want in life, whatever makes you happy.”

They smiled at each other, then sat on the bed and Marc asked, “so are you back together with him now?”

“No.” Alex sighed. “I hurt his pride when I left him at Valencia. You know what he’s like.”

“Yes, but you could try. He came third so he’s on a high right now. Why don’t you text him with congratulations? See what happens?”

Alex felt his heart lift. What a good idea. He took his phone and wrote:

_Congrats on your 3rd place, well done!_

He thought that was nice and neutral, something a friend would send to another friend, just in case that was all Vale wanted. He waited but nothing happened.

“No answer,” he said sadly.

“Well give it a while, he’s probably in the middle of a whole bunch of people.”

“What are you going to do now? We’ve got an early flight tomorrow.”

“I was just going to lie around, go to sleep.”

“Shall we get a meal from room service and just watch TV?” 

“That sounds great.”

It was so easy, as if they’d never fallen out. Thank god the winter argument was over. So the brothers ordered a meal, and sat up on the bed watching silly television shows, which made them laugh a lot. Alex had missed his big brother’s loud cackle, and they had a happy few hours.

Around eight o’clock, Alex’ phone beeped, making him jump, and he grabbed it from the bedside mini cabinet.

Vale: _Thanks. Congrats on your 5th place, well done._

“Is that him?” asked Marc. “I told you so!”

“Should I reply now?”

“I don’t know..! I’m at the limit of my big brotherly advice. Just do me a favour eh?”

“What?”

“Tell him if he ever hurts you in any way, I’ll make him wish he’d never been born.” He was only half joking.

“I think I’ll just stick with sending him a reply for now!”

“Right. I’ll leave you to it, and remember I’m only down the corridor if you want to talk.” Marc got off the bed, Alex went to the door with him and they hugged again.

***

When he’d gone, Alex fell back on the bed. What a day. He’d known he would eventually talk to Marc again, but he’d made a stand and things would be different now.

So, what to do about Vale now? It wouldn’t hurt to reply, would it?

Alex: _How are you celebrating?_

Vale: _I’m having a party._

Alex: _Hope you’re having a good time!_

Vale: _I’m not really in the mood for a party, I’ll be back in my room in one hour…_

That made Alex sit up and think for a while. Was that an invitation? He wondered how far away Vale’s hotel was from the Al-masafir. So he took the chance.

Alex: _Remember all the celebrating we used to do?_

He didn’t get a reply and wondered if he’d gone too far. Oh well. He’d tried. But then his phone beeped again.

Vale: _I can’t forget the celebrations, or you xx_

Now THAT was an invitation. Alex thought for just a second.

Alex: _Where is your room?_

Vale: _At the Al-tarhib hotel, suite 4889, so on the 4th floor._

Alex: _If I came to visit, how would I get in?_

There was no answer for a while, but then:

Vale: _I’d meet you in reception, they are very discreet here. Give me half an hour to get there._

Alex: _See you then._

He wondered if this was just a booty call or something more…but he didn’t care. He had to see Vale, even for one night. Four months had been a long, torturous time…

It would be 8:45 in half an hour, so he waited impatiently til 8:40, flipping through silly TV channels, then put on his most anonymous, non-logo dark grey hoodie and jeans. He Googled where the Al-tarhib hotel was—it was on the same road as his own hotel, just five minutes’ walk away. That was so lucky! Was it Fate?

He sneaked out of his room like a phantom, avoiding the revelry of his team, although they were calming down now.

***

The Qatar street was dark of course, at this time of year, without many pedestrians, just luxury cars zooming by. But it was well lit by the security lighting of the tall office buildings along the road, so Alex walked very briskly and reached the Al-tarhib with relief. He tried to look confident as he strode up to the door, but the doorman, seeing his casual appearance, barred his way. 

Luckily the front of the hotel was all glass, including the door, and Vale was waiting in the marble floored reception. He waved and came up behind the doorman, who recognised him and allowed him to escort Alex by the arm into the hotel.

They didn’t say anything until they were in the air conditioned lift, when Vale said, “thank you for coming.”

Alex felt an urge to giggle, but suppressed it, and just gazed at the tall Italian, thinking how gorgeous he looked: sandy blond curly hair, grey blue eyes, smiley mouth. 

Both riders spoke at once:

“I’m sorry I left you, I was too upset by Marc—”

“I’m sorry I let you go, I should have stopped you and fought for you—”

Alex fluttered his eyelashes. “Would you have fought for me?”

“Of course! I was just too proud back then, I was so upset you let Marc change your mind—he was horrible to you but you just gave in and left.” Vale took a deep breath. “But anyway, that was a long time ago. Winter was terrible. I missed you.” It cost him a lot of pride to say that.

“I missed you too!” Alex blushed. “It’s been such a long time…but I’ve done a lot of thinking…”

“Me too…” They couldn’t stop looking at each other.

“I know what to do now.”

“Does this mean you’ve decided something about—about—him?” Vale tried to stay cool and stop his heart beating out of his chest.

Alex smiled nervously. “Yes! He came round earlier and we made up. I told him to accept that I’m an adult now with my own life and not just the little brother. I love him but he’ll have to get used to us. If there is still an _us_?”

Vale was just about to speak when the lift bell dinged and they’d reached their floor, so he led Alex out, turned left and at last they reached suite 4889.

They walked through the door and gazed at each other for a second, then stepped forward and kissed gently, to start with, but after a second they were pressing desperately against each other, Alex’ fingers fumbling with Vale’s shirt buttons, but Vale stopped him and just ripped his own shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. He pulled up Alex’ t-shirt, kissing til the last moment of wrenching the material over his head, then lips re-connecting.

They staggered over to the sofa, which unfortunately was shiny, hard leather in a quilted style, so it meant there were button indents, but they didn’t care. They thumped down onto it, Vale on his back with Alex wriggling on top. The hot skin and muscles of their chests were almost stuck together with sweat. After snogging wildly for a time, their teeth and tongues caught up in their urgency, Alex stopped to breathe.

“I’m too hot,” he gasped.

“I’ll say.” Vale winked, running his hands over Alex’ naked back.

“No, I mean—my jeans.” He rolled off the Italian, making him groan with frustration, and hopped around, trying to get his tight jeans off, which was made more difficult than usual due to his huge erection, and sweat soaking the denim.

“A nice strip show for me,” said Vale, eyeing him up and down.

“Shut up. What about you, anyway?” Alex nodded to the casual shorts his lover was wearing, which were tenting, the thin material straining to contain the pulsing cock.

“Come and get them off then!”

The younger rider pounced towards him, finally free of his jeans, and tried to take off the shorts with his teeth, getting an erection slapping his face for his trouble, and making its owner laugh hysterically. Alex couldn’t manage to get them off as he was also laughing, so had to use his hands, then at last the small shorts were spread on top of the abandoned jeans.

Alex leapt on Vale, pressing frantically against him, and Vale rose up to meet him, as they kissed, biting and sucking lips and teeth and tongues, stroking each other’s arms and chests and hair. Their cocks pushed together urgently, Vale put his leg up between Alex’ thighs, making him moan and grind even harder down on his lover.

The Italian clawed at his back and buttocks, then suddenly Alex pressed down even more desperately and shuddered, hot stickiness shooting out all over Vale’s abs and chest. His expression and groans were so fascinating that Vale found himself coming too, gazing into his lover’s eyes, falling into them as he released all the pent up winter lust.

After they’d trembled to a halt, they were still looking at each other adoringly, but the sofa was so uncomfortable, Alex reluctantly rolled off Vale to kneel on the carpet.

The Italian peeled himself off the leather surface, his back and bottom like a chess board, as they were imprinted with the quilted pattern of the sofa.

“Oh…I think we’ve ruined their sofa…” said Alex, looking at the cum all over it, which had pooled in the button indents. He giggled at the sight.

Vale sat up and shrugged. “They have others. Now…” He leant forward and kissed his lover on the lips. “Shall we go and ruin their bed too?”

“You didn’t answer my question, though.” Alex had a sudden attack of nerves.

“What?”

“I asked, is there still an _us_?”

“What do you think?” Vale kissed him again, in a satisfied, gentle way.

“Yes?” Alex’ eyes were wide as saucers.

“Yes.”


End file.
